1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintenance systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for obtaining and utilizing maintenance information.
2. Related Art
Maintenance logs are used to record maintenance information by personnel performing maintenance and inspection on objects, such as motors, aircraft, boats, machines, structures and buildings. These maintenance logs typically include information regarding the condition of the object and/or the work being performed on the object, and provide an historical record of such information. Typical logs take the form of notebooks, whereby the person performing the maintenance can write descriptions of the condition of the object and/or the work performed. The log can be maintained as a reference point for future maintenance and performance information regarding the object.